True Friendship
by Mignun
Summary: After an argument in the cafeteria, Charlie devises a plan to cheer Virgil up.


Disclaimer: I don't own Minutemen or anything Disney related. I only make stories out of them for my own enjoyment.  
Note: It's a new fandom for me, but I recently got the DVD for this movie, and I fell back in love with it. Besides, I was in a cute/fluffy mood when I wrote this, and the idea just popped into the my head. Hopefully I got the characters down path. Hope you enjoy it if you like cuteness. =)

* * *

**True Friendship**

Virgil liked his friends, he truly did, but they had a habit of bugging him. Charlie always followed him around like a puppy; Zeke always scared him into 'hermit mode', where he couldn't move one bit without receiving a glare. Jeanette wasn't really his friend, but she hung out enough with him to consider it an almost friendship. Even then she made him so mad with the hyperactivity and the obsession with birds.

At school, however, he was in total disbelief when they made a big deal out of him going out on a date with Stephanie.

"Why are you dating her all of a sudden?" Charlie exclaimed.

"Since when are you seen with a popular?" Zeke asked.

"Aww, you two would make such a cute couple!" Okay, Jeanette didn't make a big deal out of it, but Virgil was still upset by the fact that Charlie and Zeke clearly didn't approve.

"She's not dating Derek anymore; I asked her out; we're hanging out tonight," Virgil replied simply, wanting to smile. The looks he was getting, aside from Jeanette's, made his blood boil instead.

"Dude, so what?" Zeke scoffed, staring Virgil right in the eye.

"You know what? I thought you guys would be happy that I'm finally going out with the girl of my dreams. Instead, all you care about are the cliques in this stupid high school!" Virgil snapped, standing up from the lunch table. He glared at Zeke, before changing his gaze to Charlie, and ignored Jeanette completely. He stomped out of the lunch room, ignoring the looks from bystanders.

"What's with him?" Jeanette asked with a small frown. Zeke rolled his eyes while Charlie looked generally upset. He hadn't mean to come off so rude, but it was just a shock that it actually happened. Of course, Zeke just made it worse.

"Did you seriously have to make it seem like that?" Charlie groaned, ignoring the glare from Zeke. "Now we have to go make up to him...and I think I have a plan."

* * *

"Do I have to do this?" Zeke asked, wearing a pink checkered apron. He was standing in Virgil's kitchen with Jeanette and Charlie, both whom were dressed up as if they were a butler and a hostess. Charlie narrowed his eyes at the 'chef' as Jeanette nodded. Virgil's mother watched with a small smile on her face as Zeke began to boil water in a pot, and Charlie began to write a menu.

"This is so nice of you guys to do this," she told them before leaving the room. Jeanette and Charlie beamed while Zeke narrowed his eyes.

"It's because I'm the only one who can cook," he mumbled, stirring the bubbling pasta sauce.

"Nah, it was only because you don't own a tux," Charlie replied, straighting out his bow tie. Jeanette smiled as she smoothed out her dress. She was glad she was invited to play along with this game, especially since it was Charlie who asked her.

"I wish I still had that hook," the tallest teen mumbled, pouring in the ready angel haired noodles. Charlie rolled his eyes as he glued the menus on the small boards Zeke recently made for the special night.

"When do you think Virgil will return with Steph?" Jeanette asked, looking out the kitchen window.

"I don't know, I think at around seven. Mrs. Fox was supposed to cook the dinner instead," Charlie said, as he began to absentmindedly draw atoms for the menu's boarders. "Whoops!"

"Are. You. Serious?" Zeke asked from his post in disbelief. Charlie looked away. "Why am I cooking then?"

"Because I think all of us should participate in this for Virgil!"

"I don't want all of us to be in this together!" Zeke exclaimed, and Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Well, too bad because we're all in this together!" Charlie shouted back, and Jeanette nodded in agreement. Zeke huffed in defeat.

"You are a seriously deranged little kid."

* * *

"Oh my god! They're here! They're here!" Jeanette shouted when she heard Virgil's car pull into the driveway. Zeke sighed in relief as he placed the last parsley leaf on the bright, red tomato sauce. He turned back to the oven to make sure the cake he made was still cooking and smiled that it turned a bit brown.

"Okay everyone, go man your post. Jeanette, wait by the door so you could take their coats. Zeke, stay here in the kitchen, but when I give the signal, bring out the finished cake. Charlie, be ready to get - oh wait that's me," Charlie chuckled before grabbing the menus. Zeke rolled his eyes as he began to frost the mini-cake. Jeanette was already at the door, waiting impatiently for the guests of honor.

"It's go time," Charlie muttered, standing in the kitchen doorway. He heard the door open and smile.

"Jeanette! What are you doing here?" Virgil exclaimed as Jeanette began to help Stephanie out of her coat.

"Does it matter? All that matters is that you're about to have dinner," Jeanette replied, taking Virgil's coat. "Now, if you follow me, I'll show you to your table."

"I know where the table is..." Virgil said, but followed Jeanette anyway. He almost groaned when he saw Charlie in a tux with two boards in his hands. As Jeanette sat them down at the table, Charlie came over.

"Hello, I'm Charlie, and I'll be your server tonight," he greeted formally, and Virgil raised an eye brow. The teen couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the science drawings on the menu, which only had 'pasta' labeled on it with all the different drinks listed in the Fox household. "Would you like to start off with anything to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of water," Stephanie said with a smile. Charlie nodded, took a small notebook out of his back pocket, and wrote it down. He turned to Virgil.

"And for you, sir?"

"Charlie, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking your order," Charlie stated, still looking for an answer. Virgil rolled his eyes and ordered a glass of lemonade. Charlie nodded and went back into the kitchen. Stephanie turned to Virgil with an amused expression on her face.

"What's up with him?"

"I have no clue."

Within seconds, Charlie returned with their drinks. He placed them down to the appropriate person and gave them each a straw.

"Now, the meal?"

"We'll both have the pasta, right?" Stephanie looked up to Virgil with a smile on her face. Virgil nodded, and Charlie once again took out the small notebook and wrote down their order. With a small nod, he returned to the kitchen.

"This is weird," Virgil commented. Stephanie shrugged with a lopsided grin.

"I think it's cute that they're doing this. I wonder if Zeke's helping."

"I doubt it," Virgil mumbled, remembering the fight they had previously. Steph sighed as Charlie came back with two plates of pasta. She thanked him as he placed it in front of her and Virgil.

"Later we'll be bringing out the cake."

* * *

"That was really good," Stephanie commented as Charlie came back to take their empty plates. Virgil nodded in agreement, leaning back in his chair to stretch. Charlie sighed in relief that his plan actually didn't backfire.

"Can I get you anything else for this evening?" he asked, turning back to the kitchen. That was the line to bring out the cake, but Zeke didn't come. Charlie groaned, though not surprised that Zeke didn't hear him. "I said, can I get you anything else for this evening?"

"I'm coming!" Zeke called, running out of the kitchen with the cake in his hands. He didn't see Charlie and bumped right into the young scientist. The cake slipped out of his hands and onto Charlie's head. Stephanie began to laugh, while Virgil didn't know what to do. It was comical to see Charlie covered in cake, but it was quite a relief that all of his friends were helping out on his first date.

"Charlie, are you ok-" Jeanette stepped out of the kitchen, only to slip on a piece of cake. Zeke tried to catch her, but he fell down with her, grabbing on a small piece of table cloth. The drinks slipped off the table and onto the floor, shattering next to the teens.

"_I knew I shouldn't have used those glasses! They're Mrs. Fox's favorite..."_ Charlie thought, looking glumly at the many pieces that nearly hit him.

"Are you guys okay?" Virgil was now laughing at his cake covered friends. He stood up to help Charlie up, but the smaller teen pulled him down. Zeke grabbed a small amount of cake and smashed it onto Virgil's head.

"Now I'm okay," he laughed with the rest of them. Stephanie stood up and sat down on the floor next to Virgil. He placed a small drop of cake on her nose, causing Jeanette to coo at the sight.

"Thanks you guys, I mean it," Virgil told his friends, forgetting any argument they ever had. He really did have a true friendship with them.


End file.
